


Connection

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Evan Lorne, Concussions, Desire, Food, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Painting, Sharing a Bed, Telepathic Bond, Undressing, Wraith (Stargate), implant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Major Lorne is nervous about his new posting to Pegasus Industries. Slave!AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts).



> Written as a gift for camshaft22 in the slashing_lorne fic exchange 2011. Thank you to telperion_15 for the beta. With thanks to fredbassett and munchkinofdoom whose Primeval series 'Silk and Steel' was inspirational for this fic.

Evan fiddled nervously with his seat straps, watching the clouds scudding by below him through the porthole, blazing sun above in the pale blue sky. In less than an hour he would meet his new master, start his new life.  
  
“Nervous, Major?”  
  
Evan turned to see the concerned look of his commanding officer. “A little, Colonel Mitchell.”  
  
Mitchell smiled. “Don't worry. The scientists who work for Pegasus Industries are more interested in their plants than their attendants. I've had no trouble from Dr Sheppard. Just keep them happy, help me deal with the insurgents, and you'll see why this assignment is peachy.”  
  
Evan's felt his blood boil at the mention of the insurgents. He couldn't wait to deal with them for real, after intense training had prepared him in theory. The more of those dangerous rebels he could capture and strip of their citizenship for trying to lay siege to the Pegasus installation, the better. If it wasn't for them, the plant research wouldn't need military protection. On the other hand, he would hardly call the assignment 'peachy' when so many Marines before him had perished in battle, but he trusted Colonel Mitchell with his life.  
  
“I'll do my very best, sir.”  
  
Mitchell patted him on the shoulder. “I know you will, Major.”  
  
The Stackham jumper began its descent towards the desert plains of Woolsey, where Pegasus Industries had built its biggest installation. Crops were designed here that could feed the entire planet without suffering from disease, lack of water, or crop failure, and those who ran it were some of the richest people on Lantea. The jumper full of Marines was bringing them their replacement military attendants following the most recent insurgent attacks.  
  
As they broke from under the cloud layer, Evan stared in wonder at the installation as it loomed closer. Tall spires of metal shining in the sun, coloured glasshouses stretching out from the central buildings, a shimmering force fence enclosing the entire complex. In the distance, sandy-coloured mountains ringed the plains, and he knew they were riddled with caves where the insurgents, who called themselves the Wraith, lived.  
  
It was a beautiful city-like complex with a dark shadow.  
  
“Nearly there, Major. I think you'll like your master, so relax. The only thing you need to worry about here is getting sunburn.”  
  
The jumper slowly descended onto a landing pier under the hot summer sun, and Evan wondered what Dr David Parrish was like. He hadn't had a male master for some time.  
  
“I'm sure I will, Colonel, and I'll remember my sunscreen, sir.”  
  
As soon as the jumper landed, the new Marines unclipped their straps and took their packs from the rack above their heads, and Mitchell led them out of the rear door as it lowered with a quiet whoosh. Evan admired the light of the desert plain reflected in large pools that flanked each side of the landing pier. The money of Pegasus Industries could achieve anything, even in this arid land.  
  
Looking up, Evan had to crane his neck to see the top of the silver towers. He wanted to paint them, capture the heat and light of the place. If he had an opportunity to indulge his pastime during his attendance, he would be happy. He followed Mitchell through the entrance to the building and they found themselves in an enormous atrium. He could feel the tickle of nerves in his stomach.  
  
Mitchell motioned to them all, and Evan quickly dropped to one knee, bowing his head. He managed to lift his eyes a little to see Mitchell approach the party of people descending a wide staircase towards them.  
  
“Master,” acknowledged Mitchell, who dropped to one knee at the feet of a tall dark-haired man dressed all in black.  
  
The man touched his hand to Mitchell's head, an easy smile on his face. “Good to have you back, Cam. Who do we have here?”  
  
Mitchell rose to his feet, and presented the Marines with his hand. “The finest attendants, Master. Shall we proceed?”  
  
Evan realised that this man was Dr John Sheppard, one of the most brilliant minds on Lantea. Though quite eccentric, his grasp of genetics was legendary. He almost envied Mitchell his position.  
  
Sheppard nodded, business-like now. “Proceed, Colonel.”  
  
With a curt bow, Mitchell turned to the group of Marines. “Lieutenant Reed. Step forward.”  
  
The very tall Marine rose to his feet and approached the colonel. A scientist standing beside Sheppard walked forward, carrying a control device, a small black box, in his hand. The man was short with wild mousy hair, pushing wire-rimmed spectacles onto his nose as Reed knelt before him. He lifted the device to Reed's neck.  
  
Reed thoughtfully pulled back his jacket to reveal his attendant implant. “Master Zelenka,” he said quietly, and the short scientist smiled nervously.  
  
It only took seconds for the control device to imprint the master to the implant, and Zelenka nodded. “This way, Lieutenant,” he murmured in a thick accent.  
  
Evan watched Reed rise and follow Dr Zelenka through a set of double sliding doors to his right, revealing a bright corridor that he knew from studying the city plans led to the tower that held the living quarters. Zelenka now had full rights over Lieutenant Reed, the control device ensuring that he could contact Reed at any time if they were apart, and administer electro-muscular disruption if Reed was disobedient in any way.  
  
Mitchell called the next attendant. “Captain Weir. You have been assigned to our medical lead.”  
  
Evan was drawn back from his thoughts as the woman behind him rose and stepped forward, and a pretty woman standing next to Sheppard moved to meet her.  
  
Evan could now see a tall man hanging at the back of the group of scientists. His heart beat faster, sure that the man was Dr Parrish. The photograph in the Aspiration File had not been flattering, he could see that now, but the long face and wide mouth were unmistakable.  
  
“At your service, Dr Porter.” Captain Elizabeth Weir, a strong Marine with enviable marksmanship, bowed her head as she genuflected before her new master.  
  
Dr Porter smiled, brushing aside Weir's hair to attach her control device to the implant. Evan saw Weir shiver at the touch, and he cast a glance at Dr Parrish, butterflies doing a crazy dance in his stomach now at the thought of his body being given to another.  
  
It was like this every time for him. Some attendants transferred without a care, but Evan's experience left him with a sense of near panic during this time. He hated his irrational reaction.  
  
Weir followed Porter out of the atrium, and Evan's mouth was dry with anticipation.  
  
“Major Lorne,” said Mitchell softly, and gave him an encouraging smile as he rose and stepped forward. It was good to know his commanding officer cared, but he was also renowned for upholding the principles of attendance, and disobedience would not be tolerated. If Parrish turned out to be a harsh master, there was nothing Mitchell could do for him.  
  
Evan turned to face Dr Parrish as he approached. He looked as nervous as Evan was, though his fingers were steady on the small control device. Evan quickly bowed his head and dropped to one knee.  
  
“Dr Parrish, sir,” he murmured, hoping those warm blue eyes were as patient as they looked. The Aspiration File only listed likes and dislikes, they were never enough to tell you how a master would treat you, as he'd found to his regret more than once.  
  
He leaned his head to one side, allowing Dr Parrish access to curl the fingers of one hand around his neck as he attached the control device to his implant. Evan held his breath, the touch of Parrish's fingers gentle yet firm as he carried out the intimate procedure. He could feel the sensation of the new commandant's pattern conforming his implant. Parrish would now be able to communicate, and punish him, with a thought, if he wanted. Evan hoped he would never need to.  
  
“This way, Major,” Parrish said softly, and Evan dared to look at his face, liking the smile he saw very much. Perhaps Mitchell was right. Perhaps this time his master would be kind.  
  
He quickly remembered his place and dropped his gaze, grabbing his pack and hurrying after Dr Parrish through the doors and towards an elevator at the end of a corridor.  
  
Parrish was taller than him, but he had a wiry frame, his body moving smoothly under the black uniform of the scientists. Evan touched his implant involuntarily, still feeling nervous. He had always been more comfortable with his gun in his hand and an enemy to defeat.  
  
He had to report back to Colonel Mitchell in two hours time. Until then, he was at Dr Parrish's disposal, and as with all new attendants, he would be expected to demonstrate his obedience and loyalty with immediate effect. Evan had been trying to avoid thinking about that part, but it was difficult, as they rose seven floors in the elevator, Dr Parrish so close he could almost smell him, and he kept his gaze averted obediently. He was relieved when they exited the elevator and reached Parrish's suite of rooms.  
  
Parrish swept his long arm up and ran his hand over the door panel, the doors to his quarters sliding open readily. He spared a quick glance to see that Evan was following him, but was otherwise confident in his manner, stepping inside the lobby of his suite and standing by the work desk at the window, arms behind his back as he waited for Evan to slide his pack to the ground and join him, dropping to his knee.  
  
Evan waited, his head lowered. He knew he should not speak - to do so would incur punishment. He held his breath as Dr Parrish moved close, reached out and touched his head, long fingers gently smoothing through his hair. It was a common ritual between a new attendant and his master, testing the bond, revealing any flinch of disloyalty in the attendant. Evan stayed still, forced himself to breathe.  
  
Eventually, Parrish stepped back, and Evan was surprised to find himself feeling bereft.  
  
Parrish cleared his throat. “Well, Major. I am a busy man, I spend much of my time in the glasshouses, or in my genetics lab. Many of the scientists keep their soldiers with them when they are not on patrol, but that's not really for me, if you don't mind. You may stay here when you aren't out and about.”  
  
Evan looked up at him, trying not to look rejected, and wasn't that just stupid, when his master was giving him free time on his own? Time to paint or read or just be himself.  
  
“Master,” he acknowledged, and Parrish looked down kindly at him, a nervous smile tugging at his wide mouth.  
  
Parrish continued, “Your room is through that door. It's simple but sufficient, or so I'm told. My own quarters are beyond my living room and kitchen, through this door,” he indicated on the other side of the lobby from the door he'd pointed out as Evan's. “Come with me. I'll show you where you will prepare my meals.”  
  
Parrish turned and passed his hand over the panel by the double doors, and they opened to his presence. Evan got to his feet and began to follow, keen to see where he would be expected to prepare food and drink for his master at his request.  
  
As he stepped into the living room, there was a smash and a blur as something crashed through the huge glass doors on his right, a body landing right in front of Parrish.  
  
“Major!” Parrish cried out, frozen to the spot with the broken and bloody body at his feet, smashed glass everywhere and the sun streaming in prettily over the macabre scene.  
  
Evan's instinct kicked in and he stepped in front of his master, tugging him behind him, staring down at the body of the insurgent, then glancing anxiously at the balcony. “Doesn't look like the sun killed him,” he muttered and drew his gun.  
  
He could see the suicidally-angled zipwire trailing from a nearby spire. The Wraith must have been trying to attack the city, but it had gone very wrong as he'd crashed off his line and shredded himself through Parrish's balcony doors.  
  
“What do we do?” Parrish gulped.  
  
“Let's get you out of here.”  
  
Evan, proud of how calm his master was, pulled Parrish back into the lobby as he called for back up. He'd never have imagined he'd get to see a Wraith close up so soon into this assignment, but his main concern was getting his master out of there in case there were any more of them on the attack. He switched on his radio with a thought.  
  
“Colonel Mitchell? Lorne here. I have a situation in Dr Parrish's suite. Insurgent intrusion in Sector... 7B. I have a dead Wraith. Requesting back up, sir.”  
  
The body had been huge, a big, tall insurgent dressed in worn leathers and wearing one of their infamous grotesque green masks. Evan was almost sorry he'd been dead from his fall – he would have liked the chance to tackle one of the bastards up close.  
  
He turned to Parrish, who was still clinging to his arm. “Are you all right, Master?”  
  
Parrish was staring back into his living room. “I'm... fine. Thank you, Major.”  
  
Evan heard the stamp of Marine boots arriving at the double. What a start to his time at Pegasus.  
  
Mitchell barrelled through the doors and stared at the scene. “Those bastards will try anything,” he muttered. Then he turned to Parrish. “We'll deal with this, Dr Parrish, sir. Take the Major and I'll call you when your quarters are fixed up. I have my men securing the perimeter and sweeping the city. It won't happen again, sir.”  
  
~  
  
Evan walked with Parrish to the glasshouses, where his master showed him the plant beds and nurseries, then took him up to the genetics labs and Parrish's offices.  
  
Evan liked the sound of his master's voice. It was enthusiastic, light yet deep, and he was glad he was Parrish's attendant. He didn't understand much about the whole plant thing, but he was happy for his master to talk on.  
  
They were sitting in Parrish's main office, sunlight streaming in through multi-coloured glass windows, when Parrish said, “Why do you think they do it, Major?”  
  
“Master?”  
  
“The Wraith? Why do they hate our research so much? I'm just trying to find a way to feed the planet.”  
  
Evan remembered hiking with his friend Carson, before he'd joined the Marines. They'd fished in the wilderness and eaten wild strawberries. Those strawberries had been the best thing he'd ever tasted.  
  
“I don't know, Master.” He'd never considered why the Wraith did what they did. He'd only been trained to kill them.  
  
Parrish sighed, and fiddled with papers on his desk with those long fingers. After a moment, he looked up, and smiled. “Coffee, Major? Or can I call you Evan?”  
  
Evan's cheeks flushed. Parrish hadn't had a chance to own him yet, and he'd shown little sign of demanding intimacy at all. He'd been nothing but kind and open, and it made Evan feel almost worthy of his position.  
  
“Yes, thank you. And you may address me as you wish, Master.”  
  
Parrish grinned, and stood up. “Come, Evan. I'll show you the main restaurant and we can get coffee and something to eat there. Then perhaps we'll hear that my glass has been replaced.” A shadow fell across his face, and Parrish nearly shivered.  
  
Evan wanted to reach out and touch him, but gripped his hands into fists. “I hope so, Master.”  
  
~  
  
When they were finally permitted back into Parrish's quarters - and Evan was slightly disappointed he'd been excused his first patrol shift - it was dark. Parrish kept the lights low, falling quiet as he opened the doors to the living area.  
  
Careful not to cross the threshold unless invited, Evan stared at the space where earlier there had been only carnage. The balcony doors had new glass, and the sofas and table were neat and tidy. The room was practically bare.  
  
“Well,” Parrish said softly, “All back to normal.”  
  
It was clearly the room of a man who worked hard. Parrish's office had been stuffed with bookcases, papers, plants, flowers – his quarters were the exact opposite.  
  
“Well, goodnight, Major,” Parrish added, and walked away towards the doors that led to his bedroom.  
  
Evan was shocked. A new attendant was always taken by his master on the first day. He'd expected to have to suck him off or offer his body, or whatever service the master required. He had a pang of fear that he had disappointed Parrish in some way, that he had failed in expectation. Frozen to the spot, he stared at Parrish's back.  
  
Seemingly sensing Evan's reaction, Parrish turned as he reached his bedroom door. “I'm sorry, Major. You were probably expecting some more... action this evening, but a dead Wraith has left me feeling less than aroused. I can see that you are a fine...” his eyes raked over Evan slowly, causing Evan's pulse to quicken, “specimen of an attendant, and I will take you when I want to, but not tonight. Sleep well, Evan.”  
  
Evan bowed his head. “Yes, Master.”  
  
As Parrish disappeared into his bedroom, Evan knew he should be grateful that he had been given a day's grace before his master claimed him, but he felt strangely disappointed. He couldn't help wonder what it would feel like to be at the feet of the thin scientist, long fingers carding through his hair as his mouth was fucked, what his master's come would taste like on his tongue, how big and long his cock would be as it penetrated his willing body.  
  
He was hard by the time he stripped off and stepped into the shower in the tiny washroom adjacent to his simple bedroom across the lobby. He leaned his head against the white tiles and stroked himself to completion quickly, images of Parrish's wide mouth smiling at him flashing through his mind.  
  
“Fuck,” he whispered, and dried himself roughly. Loyalty was one thing, but a male master who hadn't taken him but instead had been friendly and kind had left him desperate for his touch.  
  
He crawled into his narrow bed and pulled the plain covers over him, falling into a fitful sleep.  
  
~  
  
Evan woke to darkness, staring up at the ceiling and going over the events of the previous day in his mind. He felt a tickle of sensation in his implant just as he heard the soft whoosh of doors somewhere in the suite. He checked his watch.  
  
His master was up and about at 3am.  
  
Concerned, remembering the slump of Parrish's shoulders as he'd retired for the night, he got out of bed and pulled sweatpants on over his shorts. He left his room, crossed the lobby, and hesitated in front of the double doors that led to the living area.  
  
He blinked as they opened quietly in front of him, revealing Parrish standing in the middle of the room, staring at the floor, his face lit by the sheen of moonlight washing through the new glass doors.  
  
“Master...” Evan said gently, and stepped inside the room. It was presumptuous, verging on disobedience, but he could detect no anger through his implant.  
  
Parrish looked up at him for a moment. “I couldn't sleep,” he said, his features drawn and pinched.  
  
Evan knelt down at his master's side, just where the Wraith had been. “It's not easy to forget something like that.”  
  
Parrish's hand absently petted Evan's hair, and Evan could feel the tingle of warmth in his implant. These were the first connections he'd felt since he had been imprinted to Parrish, and he couldn't help but wish for more.  
  
Parrish squeezed Evan's bare shoulder. “Would you do something for me, Evan?”  
  
He looked up into his master's eyes, knowing he had nothing to fear. “Anything, Master.”  
  
Parrish looked conflicted. “I think I'll sleep better if you're with me. The couch in my room is quite comfortable...”  
  
“As you wish, Master. I'm pretty good at sleeping anywhere.” He smiled, a little confused at Parrish's failure to command him to share his bed, but he felt only goodwill coming from his master.  
  
Parrish looked relieved. “Thank you, Evan.”  
  
Evan followed him into the inner sanctum of Parrish's bedroom, a large airy space, as tidy as the living area, but there were some plants and it felt warm and welcoming.  
  
Parrish handed him a blanket, and Evan settled on the couch as Parrish took off his robe and slid under the bedcovers, closed his eyes, and fell asleep under Evan's watchful gaze.  
  
~  
  
In the morning, Evan woke while his master was still sleeping, and decided that he would be best to dress and make breakfast. It was always hard to know how much initiative to take in the early days. Quietly levering himself off the couch, he took a moment to watch David Parrish sleeping. He looked peaceful, long limbs sprawled on crisp white sheets, and Evan left the room before he was caught staring.  
  
Evan quickly put on his clean uniform, ready for his patrol shift, and headed back to his master's rooms. The small kitchen was well-stocked and functional, and Evan started to chop fruit and lay a place at the breakfast counter. He wanted everything to be perfect, after the horror of yesterday.  
  
He could see the morning light flooding into the living area from the balcony, casting long shadows. It was fantastic, and he itched to get out his acrylics and paint it. He hoped his new master would allow him to use the balcony in time, if he could earn such a privilege.  
  
“I wondered where you'd gone,” Parrish mumbled, appearing from the bedroom wearing only his loose robe, underwear, and a smile.  
  
Evan dropped to one knee quickly. “I got up to make breakfast, Master. I hope that's okay.”  
  
Parrish patted his shoulder. “It's okay, Evan. And I don't expect you to kneel _all_ the time, okay? Oh, that smells good. You made coffee.”  
  
His master made a bee-line for the coffee machine and poured himself a cup before Evan had a chance to do it. From the sensations he was picking up from his implant, he figured his new master was going to take some getting used to, but it would be worth it in the end.  
  
“Can I get you anything else, Master?”  
  
Parrish had settled himself on the stool at the counter and was tucking into the fruit and cereal. He looked up. “Oh. No, thank you, Evan. Um... have you eaten? Would you like something now?”  
  
Evan felt himself blush, which was really embarrassing. “No, Master, I was waiting for you. I... That is very kind, Dr Parrish, thank you.”  
  
As he filled his own bowl, he could feel Parrish's eyes on him. He ate slowly, but finally his resolve cracked and he lifted his eyes, meeting his master's blue eyes.  
  
Parrish smiled. “Thank you... for protecting me yesterday. I was hoping that you would be like this... Obedient, I mean. I've recently had more troublesome attendants. Anyway, you feel...” he touched the skin behind his ear, where Evan knew his master's transmission implant was located, “It feels like we'll get along just fine.”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Evan murmured, his eyes fixed on his master's pink tongue flicking out to lick his lip.  
  
Parrish swallowed down the rest of his coffee and got up, breaking the moment as he headed back to his room and giving a running commentary on how busy his day was going to be and about the experiments he would be running.  
  
Evan tidied up the kitchen, a smile on his lips as he listened to his master's dulcet tones, though he didn't have a clue what the scientist was talking about.  
  
Parrish left like a whirlwind, making Evan promise to meet him for dinner promptly that evening. It felt more like a request than an order, and Evan left for his shift with a light mood.  
  
~  
  
The light was very bright, so Evan closed his eyes again. Then he heard the voice.  
  
“Where is he?”  
  
It was his master's voice, and Evan forced himself to focus, pushing himself upright but finding someone pushing him back down.  
  
“Easy, Major.” The slight woman was a lot stronger than she looked, and he clung to her as he struggled to remember what the hell had happened. “You're in the infirmary.”  
  
He focussed on her face, recognising Dr Porter.  
  
The curtain around the infirmary bed was flung back and then Parrish was there, brow furrowed and hair wild where he was worrying at it with his hand.  
  
“They said you were hurt.” His master stepped forward and touched his shoulder where he lay on his side.  
  
“He's concussed,” Dr Porter said, and Evan lifted his fingers to his forehead where he could feel a tender spot covered by a soft dressing.  
  
“I don't remember...” Evan murmured, but it was beginning to come back to him. Wraith, tall, determined, ambushing them by the outer perimeter. Mitchell, cursing fluently between barked orders.  
  
“I don't want to have to find _another_ attendant so soon...” Parrish said with mild annoyance, but he took hold of Evan's hand briefly and smiled.  
  
Evan closed his eyes again, taking comfort in the feel of Parrish's rough fingers against his palm. “Sorry...”  
  
Flashes of confusion flitted through his mind. He had his arm around the throat of a Wraith. He was shouting at him to explain why he was attacking the complex. The Wraith had stilled in his grasp, and hissed, 'You're killing the hives.' Then something heavy had hit him across the temple and he'd fallen into darkness.  
  
Parrish squeezed his hand harder, then spoke to Dr Porter. “Can I take him home?”  
  
She inhaled sharply. “He needs rest, Dr Parrish. We can look after him for you.”  
  
Evan opened his eyes, and saw his master shaking his head.  
  
“He's mine, Alison. I'll see he gets his rest.”  
  
Shocked, Evan attempted to sit up again. “I'm fine, Master. I'd like to go... to come with you.”  
  
Dr Porter grumbled a little, but signed off his chart when she saw he didn't fall straight back down. “All right, you win. I'll help you get dressed, then your master can have you. But Colonel Mitchell wants to see you as soon as possible.”  
  
Parrish nodded. “I'll let him know when Evan is able to speak to him.”  
  
~  
  
Evan followed his master into his quarters and automatically turned right to go to his room. Parrish turned at the doors to the living area and called out.  
  
“No, Evan. Come through. I want you where I can keep an eye on you.” His smile was amused, and caring.  
  
Evan followed meekly, his head feeling pretty sore.  
  
“Do you want to sleep?” Parrish asked.  
  
Evan shook his head, glancing longingly at the balcony doors.  
  
“I'll make us some tea and some food,” Parrish said quietly. “Go onto the balcony and I'll join you there.”  
  
Surprised, Evan hesitated. “Thank you, Master.”  
  
He went out onto the balcony, seeing for the first time the true beauty of the city and its towers, incredulous that the Wraith had even attempted to scale the heights. He looked down onto the shimmering water below reflecting the colours of the sky nearing sunset, and his hands itched to hold a brush.  
  
“Sit over there.” Parrish soon appeared, putting a tray down on a low table on the balcony.  
  
Evan lowered himself onto the edge of a long wide bench against the wall, and nearly sprang back up when his master threw a long leg behind him and settled himself.  
  
“Lean back, Evan,” he commanded, his voice steady, but Evan could see feel his master's hands trembling on his hips, and he wondered just how troublesome previous attendants had been.  
  
Evan leaned back and found himself folded in Parrish's long arms, comfortably held, and he breathed more easily as his master relaxed too. Warmth bled from his implant, and it felt good.  
  
“I didn't want to lose you,” Parrish whispered. “You feel right.”  
  
Evan understood, and it made him impatient for his master to claim him properly. He knew this was a good match too, and wanted it all.  
  
“You need to rest,” Parrish murmured, and Evan wondered how much feedback his implant was giving.  
  
“Maybe. But I don't want to sleep.” The sun was dipping towards the horizon, and a myriad of colours was beginning to burst from the far horizon.  
  
“What do you do in your spare time, Evan?” Parrish asked, and Evan knew he was distracting him. It worked.  
  
“I paint. I want to paint here, on this balcony. I want to paint that spire, with the tower behind, and the incredible sky, just like this. I want to paint you.” It just slipped out. Evan froze.  
  
Parrish took in a deep breath. “You paint? That's great. I'd like to see your work, and yes, you can paint out here. As for painting me... we'll have to see about that. Also, I'd like you to call me David... when we are alone.”  
  
Evan's heart beat faster and he felt his master's arms tighten around him, heard the smile on his master's lips. “Thank you. David.”  
  
They drank tea and ate sandwiches, and David held him, and Evan felt almost human. They watched the sun set, curled together, and Evan's head stopped hurting.  
  
He tried not to think too much about what had happened on patrol, but he still had questions. Maybe in a day or two he would ask his master about the hives and what the Wraith had meant. He suspected Colonel Mitchell wanted to give him a good flogging for his actions today, but it seemed like they didn't know the full picture here, and he had a feeling his master might be curious about it too.  
  
David shifted behind him. “You're tired, and you're thinking too much. Come to bed.”  
  
Evan couldn't deny it, and they both stood up. David stretched out his hand, and Evan took it, allowing himself to be led to the bedroom, leaving the twilight of the balcony behind. He forced all unanswered questions from his mind, leaving them for tomorrow, and focussed only on pleasing his master.  
  
When they got to the bedroom, he dropped to his knees in front of David.  
  
“No you don't,” David admonished with a smile, tugging him to his feet. “You're supposed to rest.”  
  
Evan shook his head, but stood up anyway. “I'm fine. Let me undress you.”  
  
David frowned but let his arms drop to his side. “All right.”  
  
Slowly, Evan unbuttoned David's shirt and pushed it aside, pressing small kisses to his master's skin as he took the shirt off inch by inch. He could sense David's heartbeat quickening, feel the rise and fall of his chest under his lips as he licked over his master's nipples, making his master groan softly.  
  
“Evan...”  
  
With the shirt tossed onto the couch, Evan paid careful attention to the sensitive skin around his master's waist as he undid his fly, nearly reaching his goal. David clutched at his shoulders, shifting his weight self-consciously when Evan had him down to his underwear and mouthed carefully at his master's cock through the cotton.  
  
“Oh God.”  
  
For a few moments, Evan revelled in the feel of his master under his hands, his mouth, his own cock impossibly hard as he touched smooth skin, teased at the erection tenting his master's shorts.  
  
“Evan... take off your clothes.” David's voice was deep, thick with lust, and Evan could see his master's eyes wide in the dim light from the window.  
  
Reluctantly, Evan let go and stood up, stripping off his uniform piece by piece. Completely naked, he straightened his back and waited for his master's assessment.  
  
David smiled, his mouth twitching nervously but his voice steady. “Very nice. I am a lucky man.”  
  
Evan's face heated at the praise. An attendant could never expect to hear such a thing, and he dropped his gaze instinctively. A moment later, he felt the touch to his chin, lifting it.  
  
“Now, where were we?” David smirked, and Evan grinned.  
  
“Master,” he bowed slightly, and dropped again to his knees, his fingers sliding under David's waistband until he could pull down the underwear and finally take his master's cock in his mouth.  
  
David groaned, his hips thrusting lightly, his fingers tightening their grip on Evan's scalp a little.  
  
Evan hadn't done this for many years, but now that he was here, with this man, he was nearly light-headed with the taste, the scent of the long cock, taking as much of it in his mouth as he could, his own dick begging to be touched. He forced himself to focus on pleasing his master, using his tongue to tease and arouse.  
  
David was breathing heavily when he slid his hands down to Evan's shoulders. “Oh God, Evan. Please, I... Can I...? Oh God.”  
  
Evan swallowed as David's hard cock was taken from his mouth, and he looked up, a flutter of anticipation rippling through him. “Anything, Master.”  
  
“I want to fuck you,” David whispered, taking a step back towards the bed. “Is that all right?”  
  
Evan bowed his head. “It would give me great pleasure, Master.” He looked up, and, seeing David's uncertain expression, he grinned. “Yes, please.”  
  
David grinned back and sat down on the bed, patting it and leaning close as Evan crawled onto the bed beside him. Evan was a little surprised when his master touched his face fondly, though it was for barely a moment.  
  
Evan took his weight on his forearms and closed his eyes, feeling the touch of those long fingers to his ass. He was extremely thankful to feel the chill of cool lube slicking around his hole, David's fingers tracing the sensitive skin.  
  
“So tight...” murmured David.  
  
“S'been a while,” Evan breathed, hoping the comment wouldn't get him in trouble. Speaking out of turn had always been his worst misdemeanour.  
  
He could feel David lean over him and he froze as David's stubble then soft lips brushed his back - was that a kiss?  
  
“Relax,” David whispered, and Evan gasped as he felt the finger press gently into him.  
  
Desperately, he made himself take the intrusion, knowing this was how it would be now, a war waging inside him as he took the burn but needed more.  
  
By the time David had two fingers inside him he was trembling, trying to push back but David was gripping his hip, keeping him still. In, out, in, out, the touch was driving him crazy.  
  
“Fuck, David, need you now. Fuck me,” Evan ground out, and tipped his hips so that he felt his master's leaking dick pressed to his ass.  
  
Quickly David removed his fingers and the head of his blunt cock was against him. “Oh yes,” the murmur drifted down to him as David pressed into him, stretching him open, burying his dick deep into his body.  
  
Evan panted, his hands twisting in the sheet, muscles tensing as he took the exquisite sensation. This was what he needed, a master to claim him, drive his cock into him over and over until he came.  
  
David held his hips and began to thrust slowly, and Evan was grateful for the gentle pace of his long cock pulling out then sliding back into his body sending spikes of pleasure through him.  
  
Soon he craved more, and pushed back, only aware of his neglected cock and the ecstasy of being fucked by David. “Please...”  
  
Hot breath ghosted over his shoulder, David sliding an arm around his waist and drawing him close, pressing their bodies together, his dick balls deep inside, his hand settling around Evan's cock.  
  
“Oh fuck!” Evan squeezed his eyes shut, the glorious feel of David's long fingers around his shaft, and David gasped in his ear at the grip on his dick.  
  
“Will you come for me?” David breathed, and Evan could hear the smile. “You're so hard, Evan. Hard for me.”  
  
Evan nodded. “Fuck, yes. Want you, Master. David. I'm gonna come for you.”  
  
It took only a few strokes, and Evan's body shuddered, his dick releasing its load over his master's hand, the bed, his arms. He struggled for breath, the force of his orgasm leaving him blinking and gasping, driven further into oblivion by David thrusting raggedly into him with only the drive of his hips, before he cried out, coming inside Evan and holding him close, their skin sweat-slick.  
  
“Oh God...” David gasped, not moving for long moments, their breathing in tandem as they recovered, before David rolled aside and dragged Evan down with him, until they were tangled together in the bed. David touched the bandage on Evan's head gently, then stroked his hand through Evan's hair.  
  
“Are you all right?”  
  
Evan grinned, losing himself up close in his master's eyes. “Definitely.”  
  
“I hope I'm looking after you. I'll get hell from Dr Porter if I don't.”  
  
Evan chuckled. “You are, Master.” Then his gut twisted, knowing he should get up, clean his master and leave. He moved to pull the covers over David, sliding sideways, but he nearly gasped as the negative feeling hit his implant.  
  
“Don't go,” David said sharply, grabbing his wrist. “Please. I want you to stay. Share my bed tonight.”  
  
It was an honour he'd never heard of for a new attendant. Rarely, he knew that masters would form deeper relationships with their attendant over time, but you only heard about it when they were of such a high status that the admission of it didn't harm their reputation. Like Dr Sheppard and Colonel Mitchell. To be asked to share his master's bed, it was such a privilege – he had no words, but he smiled and moved closer to David again, curling the covers around his master.  
  
“I will, David. Let me clean us up.”  
  
His master nodded, and Evan went to the bathroom next door, fetching a warm cloth. David took it from him and cleaned them both, leaving Evan flushed, indulged. He retrieved clean sheets from a closet and in moments they were wrapped around each other in clean soft sheets, David's breath warm on Evan's shoulder.  
  
“Sleep well, Evan,” he murmured.  
  
“I will, Master,” Evan replied, feeling more at home than he ever had, and he closed his eyes.  
  
~


End file.
